Virtue to vice
by synthetic.minds
Summary: Cada estruendo se volvió un golpe a mi cordura o la poca que poseía... Pude ver en sus labios formarse una sutil sonrisa para luego pronunciar un "Ven conmigo"  ... si el muy estúpido quería jugar, jugaríamos entonces.


Este One-shot está inspirado en las canciones "Vitue to vice" y "Play God" de Deathstars –de hecho, es muy recomendable las escuchen mientras leen –, más meros divagues de las autoras. Está dedicado a nuestras queridas amigas y musas inspiradoras que nos soportan y hacen nuestra vida más amena y maravillosa –Psycho no Yume rock´s… Yeaaah – y a todas aquellas bellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leernos, sin más, esperamos disfruten y sea de su agrado.

¡Ah!, por cierto, más adelante podrán encontrar una breve explicación del fic… ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

_**VIRTUE TO VICE**_

Me encuentro frente a aquel enrejado metálico, realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde o el por qué estaba ahí, más algo me incitaba a entrar en el recinto tras la verja. Pude percatarme de la numerosa cantidad de personas que entraban y salían del lugar, todos ellos portando extravagantes atuendos y noté entonces mi singular disfraz.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido compuesto de dos partes: en la parte superior un corsé del que salían dos pequeñas mangas que cubrían delicadamente mis hombros y parte de mis brazos, las mismas estaban plisadas en la parte inferior, todo esto enmarcando un escote lo suficientemente pronunciado como para sentirme un tanto incómoda. La parte subyacente contaba con una falda hasta la rodilla, con bastantes pliegues y olanes en tonos ónices y azules; unos botines negros de tacón bajo, un camafeo alrededor de mi cuello, mientras que mi azulado cabello caía libre y un antifaz cubría mis orbes perla.

Sin más, decidí adentrarme en el lugar y logré ver gran cantidad de cortinas hechas de lo que parecía ser caramelo y tras hacerme paso entre ellas vi una de las escenas más encantadoras postrarse ante mis ojos: a lo largo de un amplio pasillo había al menos diez mesas distribuidas con abundantes, deliciosos, suculentos, exquisitos y llamativos postres acompañados de ponches frutales.

No pude evitar sentirme maravillada y tentada a probar todo lo que se ofrecía en aquella fiesta, porque llegué a suponer que eso era, una fiesta al no encontrar ninguna otra razón para esa situación.

Me fui acercando a una de las mesas y tomé con parsimonia un pequeño panqué que ahí se encontraba, pero para mi desagradable sorpresa una mujer se había acercado también y con suma falta de cortesía y educación, arremetió contra todo lo que estaba en la mesa, devorando frenéticamente cada bocado, manchando su rostro, sus ropas y su cabello, provocándome asco e incluso repulsión.

Me alejé con rapidez del lugar, avancé unas tres mesas para poder notar en ésta ocasión a una pareja de amantes tocándose indecente, descarada y frenéticamente sin pudor alguno; sincronizando sus cuerpos en una danza obscena y morbosa, en fin, prácticamente fornicaban frente a mí y al parecer fui la única en notar el grotesco espectáculo, pues más nadie lo hizo o le tomó importancia. Mi expresión se torno incrédula y horrorizada, no fui capaz de soportar más aquello y, dirigiéndome ahora a la última mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas, me serví tomando de un solo trago aquel delicioso y refrescante líquido escarlata, dándome cuenta al instante del mareo progresivo que comenzó a agobiar mis sentidos.

Sentí una incertidumbre invadirme y salí del lugar lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitió. Recorrí otro largo y oscuro pasillo hasta topar con unas grandes puertas de madera tras las cuales se desataba un estrepitoso aquelarre.

Luces estrambóticas eran las encargadas de brindar luz al enorme lugar, mientras sonaba una estridente y desquiciante música psicodélica. Cada estruendo se volvió un golpe a mi cordura o la poca que poseía; el calor de los cuerpos moviéndose al compás de la música me enloquecía, me asfixiaba. Sus expresiones lujuriosas y pérdidas en el mar de tantas drogas y alucinaciones, me enfermaban, me asqueaban, me aterrorizaban.

Entre todo aquel tumulto pude ver la incongruencia que existía entre la situación y el lugar donde acontecía. Grandes murales cubriendo las inmensas paredes, ostentosos candelabros y muebles al centro y esquinas del lugar, dándole un aire antiguo, haciéndome recordar las pinturas que alguna vez contemplé en libros pertenecientes al arte renacentista y barroco.

Quise buscar algún lugar donde poder descansar, pero al girar mi cuerpo tropecé con alguien. Un hombre que aparentaba unos 23 años, tes nívea, ligeramente afiladas y ónices orbes; larga cabellera azabache sujeta en una coleta baja, poseedor de gran altura, imponente, amo de un atractivo, sensualidad y porte incomparable. Llevaba un traje negro de saco abierto con bordados plateados y cuello elevado; camisa blanca de la que sobresalía un corbatín compuesto de olanes de igual color y un rubí al centro.

Debo reconocer que mi embelesamiento alcanzó límites extraordinarios, simplemente no pude evitar paralizarme al verle; era encantador, atrayente, me incitaba a contemplarle con un poder sobrehumano pero al mismo tiempo me intimidaba, me dominaba.

Se acercó lentamente a mí y retiró delicadamente el antifaz de mi rostro; me perdí totalmente dentro de aquellos pozos negros que develaba mi ser. Pude ver en sus labios formarse una sutil sonrisa para luego pronunciar un _"Ven conmigo"_ que apenas y logré distinguir.

Tomó mi mano y yo le seguí sin objetar, aún sin saber el por qué le obedecía; pasamos a través del gran salón y me dirigió a una de las aristas del mismo, la que se encontraba en total oscuridad y atravesamos un gran pasaje. Aún dentro de mi enajenación me preguntaba cómo es que aquel lugar podía ser tan inmenso.

Topamos con dos grandes puertas más pequeñas que las primeras pero no por ello menos impresionantes, al abrirlas se dejó ver un extenso corredor con una habitación al fondo y otras más a los laterales. Gracias a la notable mejoría en la iluminación me di cuenta del deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el recinto: las paredes resquebrajadas, mohosas, el ambiente húmedo y gélido me erizaba la piel y fue solo hasta entonces que mis sentidos y mi razón comenzaron a darse cuenta de la peligrosa e insólita situación en la que me encontraba.

Fuimos avanzando y tras pasar por la primera habitación algo captó mi atención, prácticamente obligándome a girar mi rostro y adentrarme en ella. Ciertamente, el lugar no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el resto de la edificación, pero al centro observe un impresionante ataúd de madera matizado en un singular negro mate, rodeado de un sin número de artefactos empleados para el sadomasoquismo, tales como látigos, cadenas, grilletes, díldos, etc.

Una mujer se asomo del ataúd permitiéndome ver parte de su desnudez; se encontraba desaliñada y mostraba una sonrisa altanera y soberbia. No paso mucho cuando un hombre que al parecer se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de la fémina, se mostró de igual manera, pero el rostro de éste era cubierto por una máscara de cuero que solamente permitía ver los ojos y la boca. Ambos me vieron con detenimiento por algunos segundos para después continuar con lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, al ser el enmascarado empujado por la mujer de una forma bastante impetuosa dentro del féretro.

El miedo y la incertidumbre comenzaron a invadirme, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndolo temblar y me dispuse a huir, más el agarre que aquél sujeto mantenía sobre mí me lo impidió y por primera vez en toda la noche pude escuchar su grave y cautivadora voz, mientras que su penetrante mirada me inmovilizaba.

– ¿Continuamos o es que prefieres que nos quedemos en esta habitación? –dijo para después sonreír de medio lado, ejercer más presión y llevar nuevamente él, el control del recorrido.

Yo me deje hacer, era como si no tuviera un control total sobre mí, como si el hombre frente a mi me dominara; me sentí vulnerable y lo odie, más en lugar de lamentarme buscaría una forma de escapar, así que dije lo único que en ese momento cruzó mi adormilada mente:

–Necesito ir al baño –el hombre me miró, sonrió con burla y contestó: –No es verdad –después de eso se dedicó a seguir caminando y llevarme consigo.

Conforme caminábamos descubrí que todas las habitaciones contaban con una especie de temática diferente; había desde una bella y lujosa habitación repleta de finos adornos de cristal cortado, hasta las más extravagantes y exóticas. En una de ellas vi a un repulsivo y obeso hombre acostado sobre grandes cojines con al menos 5 mujeres a su servicio, recordándome una bizarra y grotesca versión de un Harem.

Empero, la que más logró estremecerme fue sin lugar a dudas en la que se podían encontrar toda clase de máquinas de tortura, mutilación y demás aparatos. El intenso olor a sangre me sofocaba, dificultándome el respirar. Una pareja pasó a un costado de mí y entró en aquél lugar, deteniéndose solamente para observarme de forma lasciva y nauseabunda; el hombre jaló mi cabeza, pero cuando intento besarme su acompañante lo introdujo bruscamente al lugar cerrando al instante la puerta frente a mi cara. Decidí esforzarme para matar mi curiosidad de observar el contenido del resto de los cuartos.

Todo iba empeorando cada vez más; sentía miedo, terror, asco, tan sólo deseaba salir de ahí, ni siquiera quería imaginar que era lo que me esperaba, por fin me había dado cuenta de mi situación, pero no era tan imbécil como para intentar siquiera forcejear con aquél individuo, debía ser inteligente y conservar la calma para tratar de engañarle y escapar.

Por fin llegamos al final del corredor y con esto, a la última habitación; no quería entrar, en verdad no quería, más aquel tipo no me soltaba, por el contrario, me fue jalando cada vez con más fuerza dentro del cuarto, más específicamente hacia una cama que ahí había. Definitivamente esto no estaba bien.

Comencé a resistirme lo más que pude, él se dio la vuelta y me atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos arrastrándome hasta la cama. Al darse cuenta de mi obstinada y persistente resistencia me preguntó:

– ¿Por qué te rehúsas si vas a disfrutarlo y también lo deseas? Ó, ¿acaso eres virgen?

Eso no me lo esperaba por lo que un intenso carmín cubrió mis mejillas y mi nerviosismo se hizo evidente.

–Sí, lo eres… Descuida, mucho mejor para mí –aseguró, me miró y sonrió de una forma tan cínica y soberbia que quise partirle la cara en ese mismo instante, sentí una intensa furia invadirme.

El se sentó sobre la cama y continuó atrayéndome hacia él y por segunda ocasión en la noche atiné a decir:

–No, espera, en verdad necesito ir al baño –comencé a moverme de un lado a otro simulando que era cierto.

– ¿En verdad es necesario? –preguntó un tanto fastidiado y molesto.

–Sí, en verdad es necesario o de lo contrario no te lo pediría –respondí con la mayor convicción que fui capaz.

–Bien, ¿recuerdas el quinto cuarto? –contestó, llevando una mano a su sien para masajearla con lentitud.

– ¿Dónde estaban todas esas cosas de cristal y demás? –dudé, pero él asintió confirmando que estaba en lo cierto.

–Ahí podrás encontrar un baño, ve y no tardes –asentí y me apresuré a salir.

Al llegar al cuarto indicado, me di cuenta que éste ya se encontraba ocupado por una pareja de amantes, pase de largo y directo al baño evitando siquiera mirarlos y ellos ni se inmutaron por mi presencia.

Ya dentro comencé a buscar una puerta que me permitiera salir del lugar sin ser vista, tal vez aún no lograba entender del todo las cosas – todavía me sentía mareada y en momentos un tanto perdida –, pero si de algo estaba segura era de no regresar por nada del mundo con el tipo aquél o seguramente terminaría abusando de mí y eso no lo permitiría.

Desistí, no había ninguna ventana o vía de escape, salí del baño y me recargué sobre la puerta de éste; ya ni siquiera me importaban los que ahí se encontraban. Odiaba tanto sentirme así, derrotada y es que al traer el tipo de calzado que portaba, de salir corriendo lo más seguro era que mis pasos fueran demasiado sonoros, alertando al moreno y obviamente era lo que menos deseaba.

Para mi buena y grata fortuna, me percate de que al otro lado de la habitación había una pequeña puerta, me dirigí a ella y al abrirla descubrí que conectaba al cuarto subsecuente, entré, busqué una puerta que de igual forma me permitiera llegar a la otra alcoba y para mi sorpresa la encontré y así fui avanzando por entre las restantes hasta llegar a la primera habitación que había visto.

Volteé para intentar ver si alguien me seguía – más específicamente, el azabache – pero una horrible sensación de ser observada insistentemente me forzó a voltear. El enmascarado que había visto con anterioridad se abalanzó sobre mí acorralándome contra la pared.

Comenzamos a forcejear, yo para poder huir y el para tratar de impedírmelo; intenté hacer el menor ruido posible, pero sujetó mis brazos, encajando sus uñas y haciéndome sangrar. No sabía que hacer, me sentía desesperada por apartar a aquél tipejo y en un intento por lograrlo le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

El sujeto cayó al piso adolorido y yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas, estaba segura que del que escapaba en un principio ya había descubierto mi intento de fuga, pues sentía su fúrica y perturbadora mirada acechándome, no me importo nada más, solamente escapé lo más rápido posible.

Atravesé el corredor que me llevó nuevamente al sitio donde aquellos enfermos de placer y "diversión" se reunían. Corrí hacia la esquina contraría del salón y me oculté bajo una mesa que contenía el ponche frutal del que todos disfrutaban.

Traté de analizar la situación; primeramente, no tenía idea del por qué yo estaba ahí, más eso ya no era relevante, tampoco entendía quién era el que se permitía organizar una fiesta tan ostentosa y extravagante. Evidentemente era alguien jodidamente rico y poderoso, además de ser un maldito inconsciente y perverso que no era capaz de entender el gran daño que le provocaba a todos los presentes al dejarles encontrar toda clase de placeres desmedidos y, no era como si justificara a aquellos que accedían, sin embargo, ¿y qué si alguien se encontraba en una situación similar a la mía y no lograba comprender lo que sucedía?

Por otra parte, el lugar donde me encontraba debía estar bastante retirado de la ciudad, de lo contrario los vecinos armarían tremenda bronca por semejante alboroto, aunado al hecho de que en toda mi vida viviendo en esta ciudad jamás había visto un lugar que se le pareciera. Intente comprender mi propia conducta y el haberme dejado manipular tan fácilmente y entonces recordé.

Desde que tomé aquella bebida mis sentidos se habían turbado al igual que mi voluntad y capacidad de raciocinio, recordé también a la mujer que engullía cual posesa recién había llegado, a la libidinosa pareja que se devoraba y al resto de las personas que ahí estaba, todo comenzó a tomar coherencia.

¡Eso era! Al entrar se ofrecía comida y bebida irresistible que al probarla, de alguna forma te idiotizaba, yo tan solo había tomado un poco de ponche y el resultado era por demás espantoso, realmente no quería pensar en lo que les sucedía a los que sucumbían en su totalidad ante aquello.

La maldita comida y bebida – que por cierto parecía nunca acabarse – contenían alguna especie de droga y afrodisíaco que te hacían perder la razón, eso debía ser; desde ahora sería cuidadosa de no probar nada de lo que se brindaba en el sitio.

Tras descansar y recuperarme en su totalidad salí de mi escondite y me dirigí a las puertas por las que había entrado para llegar a donde se encontraban las mesas, necesitaba salir antes de ser descubierta. Fui pasando por cada una de ellas y cada vez me era más difícil ignorar la suculenta comida que contenían, pero me esforcé, no conseguiría nada bueno si les probaba.

Seguí avanzando por entre las mesas, pero algo no estaba bien, en verdad trataba en demasía de evitar tomar algo de lo que ahí había, pero me era imposible, algo me hacía querer devorar y acabar con todo. ¡Dios, era tan irresistible y tentador! No pude evitarlo y pese a las mil y un veces que mi mente me repetía que no debía probar bocado alguno, al llegar a la última mesa tomé un pequeño panqué y lo lleve a mi boca ¿qué más daba si estaba a punto de salir y nunca regresar? Perdí el control y comencé a comer todo lo que había sobre la mesa, ya no podía detenerme.

Después de atragantarme y hasta sentirme sofocada por tanta comida, pude ver como alguien se acercó a mí y dejó un vaso con ponche a mi lado, no lo pensé mucho, bebí todo el contenido y al escuchar esa voz nuevamente me estremecí.

–Sabía que no podrías marcharte, ven conmigo –dijo para después ofrecerme su mano, la que yo tomé, le sonreí y le seguí sin replicar.

¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo? Mi mente era consiente de que debía salir de ahí, que no debía acompañarle, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, simplemente no me obedecía. ¡Que estúpida había sido!, ¿cómo podía haber caído tan fácilmente aún sabiendo lo que pasaría? Lo había arruinado y yo misma había cavado mi propia tumba.

El recorrido fue el mismo y tras cada paso me sentía morir, ¿por qué no había escapado?, ¿por qué diablos tenía que ser tan débil?, ¿por qué mi cuerpo no era capaz de reaccionar? Una horrible frustración y desespero se apoderaron de mí, lágrimas amargas brotaban de mis ojos atravesando mi sonriente rostro, ni siquiera podía borrar esa boba sonrisa.

Llegamos al último cuarto al final del pasillo y en ésta ocasión puse atención al decorado del mismo: era sin duda el más amplio de todos, estaba alfombrado en su totalidad, no contaba con ni una sola ventana y había una inmensa cama con cabecera acojinada al centro y rodeada de una singular mesa de té.

Me llevó dentro de la habitación y me sentó frente a aquella mesa; comenzó a limpiar mi rostro que estaba lleno de dulce por la forma tan descuidada en la que había comido y para mi gran asombro, también comenzó a curar las heridas que el enmascarado me había provocado, después se puso de pie, me dio algo de ropa y me envió a cambiarme a una recámara continua.

Al entrar me dispuse a cambiar mis sucias ropas; el vestido que ahora portaba era sumamente similar al que llevaba antes, pero en esta ocasión la falda era mucho más corta, el tacón de los botines era más elevado y todo el conjunto era en color negro y gris cenizo que contrastaba a la perfección con mi pálida piel.

Me contemplé en el espejo que yacía frente a mí, en verdad lucía hermosa; noté esa maliciosa, petulante, engreída y vanidosa sonrisa ensancharse y como mis manos se movían acomodando la vestimenta con esmero, como si en verdad deseara complacerlo, sentí tanta decepción y repulsión hacía mi persona como nunca antes creí poder hacerlo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a emerger, esta vez con mayor intensidad; la desesperación, la frustración de no poder hacer nada me desquiciaba, me torturaba. Mi cuerpo exponía una falsa dicha, mientras que mis ojos develaban el vil engaño; me estaba perdiendo, hundiendo, me agobiaba, me rehusaba a permitir tal degenere, más la fortuna al igual que aquella infame sonrisa se mofaban de mí cual triste bufón.

Al entrar nuevamente al cuarto donde se suponía me esperaba el moreno, me di cuenta de su ausencia y tomé asiento en el centro de la enorme cama. Sentía tanto coraje y rabia, prácticamente me le ofrecía en bandeja de plata al idiota aquél. En mi desesperación por ser capaz de controlar mi cuerpo, cerré mis puños y clavé mis uñas en mis manos tan fuerte como pude.

En ese instante el azabache hizo aparición y se acercó a mí, me observó soberbio y al darse cuenta de mi estado, me dijo burlón: –Sigues resistiéndote, pero para cuando recobres el control ya habrá sido demasiado tarde –en ese momento toda mi aflicción paso a convertirse en una inmensa ira, quería asesinarle, destrozarlo, el muy imbécil tenía el descaro de seguir burlándose mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

Me fue recostando lentamente en la cama y se posiciono encima mío, entonces la cabecera acojinada con la que contaba la cama se fue cerrando, manteniéndonos a ambos dentro de ella, ahora si no tendría ninguna posibilidad de huir.

Comenzó a esparcir ácidos besos por mi rostro y mi cuello, mordiendo de vez en vez la piel expuesta. Sus manos acariciaban descaradamente mis piernas subiendo mis ropas, mientras su boca demandaba impaciente mis labios y con la casi nula resistencia que podía infligir ladeaba mi rostro.

El solamente me miraba y mantenía esa despreciable mueca que hacía hervir mi sangre; era demasiado como para que mi orgullo lo soportara, si el muy estúpido quería jugar, jugaríamos entonces… Mis labios respondieron a los suyos y le retribuían sus caricias.

El creciente aumento en la temperatura fue incuestionable, incluso debo aceptar que me sentía agitada y ruborizada. El contacto fue profundizándose y al notar que él no se percataba de mis intenciones, tomé el control al colocarme sobre él. Le bese más intensamente y empecé a desabrochar su camisa, dejando al descubierto sus marcados pectorales, fui bajando, depositando besos en su cuello y clavícula; necesitaba tenerlo confiado, pero me asuste al sentir su hombría despertar y restregarse contra mi cuerpo, sin embargo, aquél era el momento justo para actuar. Metí una de mis piernas por entre las suyas y le di tremendo rodillazo en la ingle.

Gritó adolorido y aproveche su estado para alejarme, me hice paso entre la gran cantidad de tela encontrando por fin una salida, me apresuré y cuando logré estar fuera, me di cuenta de que me seguía por lo que me eche a correr tras bajar la cubierta de la cama.

Corrí a través del corredor lo más rápido que mi calzado me permitía y justo a punto de llegar a la entrada al salón, unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron por la espalda impidiéndome continuar. Su agitado aliento chocaba contra mi oído estremeciéndome, empezamos a luchar y en mi desesperación, di la vuelta para encararle e intentar golpearle; estaba por demás furiosa y entre gritos me atreví a preguntar:

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Por qué haces esto?

–Deberías sentirte halagada al ser tomada en cuenta por alguien como yo –dijo para tomarme con fuerza del brazo y al estar tan cerca de él pude darme cuenta del tono escarlata que sus orbes habían adquirido, él definitivamente no era del todo humano.

– ¿Qué eres?

–Meramente, soy el anfitrión de esta velada.

–No me refiero a eso, déjate de juegos y contesta –exigí.

–No creo que eso sea importante, ¿no crees tú que al menos por una vez sería bueno dejarte llevar por lo que en realidad deseas? –no entendí que era lo que significaba aquello.

Me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo, comencé a llorar, más bien a fingir que lo hacia, él se arrodillo de la misma forma, confiado y en un intento de consuelo, cuando estuvo desprevenido golpeé con mis puños sus oídos para desequilíbralo y, al haberlo conseguido huí vilmente, después de todo no resulté siendo la única capaz de ser engañada por segunda ocasión en la noche.

Corrí sin detenerme, sin voltear y de nuevo me encontraba ante aquellas mesas, la tentación volvió a hacerse presente, más no podía caer en lo mismo, no otra vez y a cada paso clavaba más mis uñas en mis manos, causándome daño, sin embargo, no fue suficiente y al llegar a la última de ellas tuve que morder mi labio con tanta fuerza que lo hice sangrar, más el dolor me permitió recobrar la cordura y control.

Traspasé las cortinas acarameladas, concediéndome observar las calles nuevamente; lo había logrado, estaba fuera y ahora solo debía alejarme para estar completamente a salvo. Empecé a caminar entre las calles, perdiéndome en ellas; me sentía aturdida y cansada, pero también aliviada y feliz.

A lo lejos vi la silueta de un hombre que se dirigía hacia mi y al estar junto a él, me asombré con el increíble parecido que mantenía con el hombre del que escapé, por un momento pensé que era el mismo, pero él no volteó a verme y paso de largo rozando sólo un poco mi brazo.

Suspiré, probablemente estaría alucinando, seguí caminando pero sentí algo en mi mano, al abrirla me encontré con una pequeña tarjeta negra con letras plateadas – no sabía como es que había llegado ahí –, la inscripción decía:

_**El más oscuro de los deseos y el placer más efímero, tornará vuestra virtud en vicio…**_

_**Yo soy oscuridad y vos sois luz…**_

_**Yo juego a ser Dios y vos seréis siempre vos…**_

_**Vuestros deseos y sueños me pertenecen, el juego aún no termina…**_

Desperté agitada, un sudor frío invadía mi cuerpo, mi ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado y un dolor en mi pecho me hizo llevar una mano al mismo. Había sido un sueño, sólo eso, el sueño más extraño que había tenido en mis 17 años de vida.

Después de tranquilizarme caí en cuenta del lugar donde me encontraba; estaba en casa de Sasuke Uchiha – más concretamente, en su recámara –, mi querido novio desde hacia ya más de dos años.

La noche anterior había recibido una ya acostumbrada y sin sentido reprimenda de mi padre, pero honestamente en ésta ocasión se había excedido por lo que había huido de casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Yo no era una adolescente inconsciente ni mucho menos, por el contrario, siempre había sido recatada y seria, la única razón por la que había escapado era porque en verdad necesitaba consuelo y el único al que podía recurrir en un momento como ese era a Sasuke.

Había llegado a su casa ya muy tarde y me permitió pasar la noche con él, obviamente sin que sus padres se enterasen, no porque fuéramos a hacer algo indecente –Sasuke siempre había sido en exceso respetuoso y caballero –, pero no era conveniente para él y mucho menos para mí. Desde que le conocí, Sasuke se había convertido en un gran apoyo para mi; me sentía afortunada y agradecida de tenerlo a mi lado y que me permitiera conocer la parte más dulce y humana de su ser, ya que cabe mencionar que él no era muy expresivo que digamos y, por mi parte, él era con el único que me permitía compartir mis aflicciones y desdichas.

Tras desahogarme con él solo recordaba el haberme quedado profundamente dormida y tener aquella horrible pesadilla pero, ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿qué demonios significaba ese maldito sueño? Para empezar, el sujeto de mi sueño no era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke; mi maldito subconsciente era un traicionero de lo más ruin.

Y es que es necesario confesar que desde que lo conocí quedé cautivada y no era para menos; Itachi era un hombre atractivo, hermoso, talentoso, frío, serio, inexpresivo incomparable, sumamente sensual y deseable. Envuelto siempre en un aura misteriosa y sobrehumana que me erizaba la piel, que me enloquecía y estremecía hasta lo más recóndito de mí ser. Me atraía más allá de lo impensable.

Estaba consiente de que esos pecaminosos pensamientos y deseos que despertaba en mi eran incorrectos, pero sinceramente no los podía evitar y tal vez, sólo tal vez no quería hacerlo. Era una maldita enferma y Sasuke no merecía aquello, en verdad le quería por lo que continuaría ocultando mis más oscuras y anheladas perversiones.

Mire el reloj que marcaba apenas las seis de la mañana, debía marcharme antes de que nos descubrieran y cuando quise despedirme de Sasuke me di cuenta que aún dormía, no quería molestarle más, conocía a la perfección su casa y no representaba ningún problema el irme sola; deposité un suave beso en su frente, sabiendo que se molestaría al despertar y no encontrarme a su lado, sonreí, arreglé un poco mis ropas y salí lo más sigilosa posible.

Caminé por pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, pero justo al llegar al final alguien jalo de mi brazo y me metió a una de ellas. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente por la impresión, lo único que me faltaba era que nos hubieran descubierto y que los padres de Sasuke malinterpretarán la situación.

Al abrir temerosa mis ojos me topé con una ónice y profunda mirada, era Itachi, seguramente estaría molesto y confundido por encontrarme vagando por su casa a aquellas horas.

Estaba tan concentraba buscando una excusa lo bastante creíble como para librarme del problema que no me percate del momento en el que Itachi me había acorralado contra la pared, colocando ambos brazos a mis costados y fue su voz la que me volvió en sí.

–Hinata, espero sinceramente hayas disfrutado del juego, lograste escapar, pero te aseguró que la próxima vez no correrás con la misma suerte – sonrió, era la misma perversa sonrisa que recordaba del sueño, me asusté y sin querer comencé a temblar casi imperceptiblemente.

–No logró entender a qué te refieres, Itachi-san – logré decir mientras fingía demencia, tal vez todavía seguía soñando pues esto carecía de sentido alguno.

–Te ruego no finjas conmigo, ¿realmente crees que aquello fue tan sólo un sueño? –me preguntó.

Me sorprendí y mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, no entendía nada, pero tenía dos opciones: o definitivamente seguía soñando o me estaba volviendo loca. Itachi tomó una de mis manos, depositó un beso en ella y después la dirigió a su hombría, frotándola descaradamente contra la misma. Me quedé estática y sin habla, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y él se acercó a mi oído para decir:

–Mi pura e inocente Hinata, eres muy cruel, ¿cómo pudiste engañarme y dejarme en aquella situación? Duele cuando te dejan así, ¿lo sabías? –beso mi cuello, un escalofrío atravesó mi frígido cuerpo y él me susurró: –Lucías tan hermosa sobre mí… Te deseo, Hinata, lo he hecho desde hace ya mucho tiempo; me fascina tu alma, tu cuerpo y tu resistencia e indecisión es desquiciante y me provoca aún más.

Levantó su rostro para volver mirarme y delineó mis cerezos labios con su lengua, humedeciéndolos; yo cerré mis ojos –no soportaba su imponente mirada sobre mí –, él ejerció mayor presión sobre mi mano y dijo:

–Eres tan dulce… Quiero poseerte y sé que tú también lo deseas, no puedes negarlo, todo tu ser grita por mi, ríndete de una vez –demandó mis labios con fiereza, mordiéndolos y provocando que un gemido escapara de ellos, momento que aprovechó para introducir su lengua en mi cavidad. Intenté alejarlo colocando mis manos sobre su pecho, más no me lo permitió.

Estaba alucinada y mi respiración se tornaba cada vez más violenta, no podía soportarlo más, tal vez era cierto que le deseaba fervientemente, pero aquello estaba mal y no me perdonaría si continuaba. Reuní toda la fuerza que tenía para apartarlo, lo conseguí y salí huyendo.

Corrí por las calles aún desiertas, sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder y creí seriamente ahora sí estar loca cuando escuché la voz de Itachi en mi mente diciendo:

"**Tus deseos y sueños me pertenecen, tu alma y cuerpo esperan por mi…**

**La próxima vez tendrás que elegir…"**

No, yo no estaba loca, él no era alguien normal, no era ser humano común, ahora lo entendía; Uchiha Itachi era la más perfecta representación del pecado, era un demonio, un demonio disfrazado, el más bello, perverso e irresistible de todos, un demonio que me tentaba, que deseaba mi alma, mi cuerpo y por el cual me condenaría… Todo era parte de su macabro juego, él era el lobo y yo la oveja…

* * *

Bueno, para aquellos que tengan dudas respecto al fic y se pregunten ¿qué carajos tienen en la cabeza esas dos? Ahí les va una pequeña explicación:

Bien, para empezar, sí, era un sueño, pero ¿qué lo provoco y qué significaba? Como mencionamos, Hinata tenía una "ligera" obsesión con Itachi; sentía una poderosa e incontrolable atracción por el que no lograba entender y al ser esto prohibido (porque es el hermano de su novio, que por cierto en verdad ama) se reprimía, lo que desató a su malvado subconsciente (tengan cuidado, no lo subestimen, puede ser peligroso), pero aquí viene lo más importante e interesante.

Aquí estamos hablando de un Itachi que posee poderes sobre humanos (la razón se la dejamos a su imaginación; pueden pensar que es un demonio o que tiene un pacto con uno, la decisión es vuestra ) y que personifica al pecado en sí mismo.

Todo el sueño no es más que la representación de los pecados capitales y si lo analizan se darán cuenta. El desesperado Itachi a través de los sueños de la siempre recta Hinata, busca que ésta sucumba antes sus propios deseos y al pecado para poder hacerse de su alma (la cual anhela profundamente) y recuerden que para algunos demonios, entre más puedan corromper un alma, mejor.

Pero, irónicamente es el mismo pecado el que salva a nuestra querida Hinata, ya que su orgullo le impide dejarse caer y perderse. ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Hinata terminará cediendo o no? Por que si me lo preguntan a mí (Dora), yo lo haría (I love Itachi-sama *w*) (dora hentai ¬¬ no mas por que a ti te gustan los azabaches y a mi los rubios :3 hahaha 8) -neko-). Sabemos que es por demás bizarro y ciertamente no tenemos contemplada una continuación pero, si les ha gustado (realmente esperamos que si) y si la desean, trataremos de complacerlos n_n.

Por el momento nos despedimos esperando no nos odien y lean las demás historias que en breve cargaremos y que éstas dos perturbadas, desviadas y perversas mentes maquinan con tanto amor para ustedes.

¡Abur!


End file.
